thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki
Nikki 'is a minor character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition. She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Nikki was a high school student before the outbreak. She was running errands in Orlando as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalpyse As the outbreak began, Nikki escaped to the roof of an Orlando skyscraper, where she met fellow survivors Wallace, Maurice, and Melanie. She soon met Greg and Katrina, whom she gained a liking to. After leaving Orlando due to threat of firebombs, Nikki camped out by a roadblock on Interstate 75. She admitted ti Katrina that she liked Greg, being envious of Greg's liking to Katrina. Despite that though, Nikki soon befriended Katrina, trusting her more than the others. Later that night while Greg was on watch, a large figure attacked Greg, stealing his gun and firing several rounds into the air. The loud gunshots attracted a large herd of walkers to the group's campsite, forcing the survivors to fight off the undead. Nikki was nearly killed by zombies, but was pulled up by Maurice at just the right time, saving her life. After managing to make it to the other side, Nikki watched in shock as Trix shot and killed Daniel, never seeing a human die before. After the events of the night, Katrina spoke privately to Nikki. She told Nikki that Luke was responsible for getting Greg killed, and formed a plan to kill Luke. Nikki agreed to the plan, and the two soon prepared to take Luke out. Season 2 While walking to Jacksonville, Luke belittles the other survivors for crying about the ones who died in the attack the previous night. Nikki gvies Luke a death glare, tempted to shoot him then and there for what he'd said. The group comes on a small group of walkers, which Luke and Katrina easily clear of. They then stumble upon three jeeps seemingly abandoned on the road. Nikki crawls in one, starting the jeep and notifying her fellows that this jeep had fuel in it. The group searches the jeeps for supplies, but are quickly stopped when a group of eight soldiers hold them at gunpoint. The leader of the group demands that the Orlando survivors hand over their supplies, or else the soldiers would kill them. Nikki remained hidden in the jeep, finding a grenade in the process. After the Rogue leader, Marc, decided he would kill the Orlando group, Nikki pulled the pin on the grenade, throwing it at the group of Rogues. The explosion killed them all, saving the Orlando survivors from death. After stealing the jeeps, the group drove up the interstate, stopping at a gas station outside of Jacksonville. There they met Kaiser's Group, another group of survivors who had a feud with the Rogues. The Orlando group formed with them, as they both headed up the road more, unaware of another group of Rogues that ambushed them. After Sweetpea was murdered by Wes, the Rogue lieutenant, Michael confronted Maurice and Kaiser over their groups. After a tense standoff, Michael killed Emilio, in retribution for the death of Marc and his men. Getting impatient, Wes orders Harold to threaten the groups. He attempts to drag Reagan out of the jeep, but is stopped by Trix, who ends up mauling Harold. During this distraction, Adam shoots Wes, causing a gunfight to ensue. Nikki participates in the gunfight, fighting off Rogues and walkers alike. She later hides in the back of a jeep, which Katrina and Craig get into. After they drive down the road, Nikki reveals herself, Craig admitting that he liked Nikki. However, a vehicle from an Unidentified Group slams into the jeep, knocking Nikki, Katrina, and Craig into a pond. After Katrina removes the ceiling panels from the jeep, Craig manages to get out first. However, Nikki's hair gets caught in the jeep, trapping her under the water. She begins to cut the tangled hair, though before she can finish, she runs out of air and drowns. Unconscious, Katrina manages to free Nikki's hair from the jeep, rescuing her. After being given CPR, Nikki revives, gratefully hugging Katrina, revealing that she'd seen several dead people, including Greg. After the rest of the Orlando group arrive, Trix drives the group up the road, where they meet the remnants of Kaiser's group. After arguing with Katrina, Kaiser notices a horde of walkers drawn by the noise, as the groups fight off the undead. Nikki notices Viktor and several rogues kidnap Katrina. She follows the rogues, finding Michael, the leader of the previous ambush, threatening Katrina. Nikki bursts out of her hiding spot, threatening Michael to let Katrina go. Nikki is blindsided though, when Viktor clubs her in the back of the head with his rifle. After regaining conscious, Nikki threatens Michael one last time, before Michael slits her throat, in order to break Katrina psychologically. Death Killed By *Michael After giving a defiant speech, Michael kills Nikki to psychologically break Katrina. Killed Victims *Marc *Seven unnamed Rogues. *Numerous counts of walkers. Personality Nikki was shown to be a typical high school girl, having crushes and gossiping a bit. She was comedic and serious at the same time, her personality changing on the situation. By Season 2, Nikki has lost her whiny attitude, becoming a more hardened survivor. In her final moments, Nikki was shown to be fearless, threatening Michael before being killed. Appearance Nikki was a girl in her late teens, with thick black hair and brown eyes. She was average in height at 5'5" and weighed only 116 pounds. Abilities *'Stamina: Nikki was known to have great stamima, being on her schools cross country team. She was known to tire slow and hold her breath longer than the other survivors. *'Bravery': Nikki was shown to have been very brave, not fearing death even as she was soon to be executed. Weapons and Items *'Beretta M9': Nikki possessed a handgun, gaining it from Trix. It was later taken by Marc, but Nikki regained it. She lost the weapon when Michael killed her. *'MP5': Nikki acquired this from a recently killed Rogue, liking the gun's lightweight frame and full auto capabilities. She lost the weapon when Michael killed her. Relationships Katrina Nikki and Katrina shared a positive relationship, though it can be assumed Nikki trusted her enough to admit her feelings about Greg. As Season 2 began, Nikki and Katrina were close friends, forming a plan to kill Luke. After Luke was killed, Katrina saved Nikki's life by rescuing her from drowning. Nikki returned the favor by getting Katrina out of the line of fire, the two becoming great friends. It broke Katrina mentally when Nikki was killed, turning her sadistic. Trivia Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Category:Deaths by Bladed Weapons